Young Mercenaries
by RasheBoy78
Summary: All the big time businesses have been taken over by unknown company Shield Enterprises. Without the financial backing, will the Justice League be able to stay afloat? And why does the face of this new company look so much like Wally? And who are the new vigilantes in town?
1. Chapter 1

This is set about three years past Young Justice: Invasion. And if you see a non-Young Justice character in here (which you will,) don't get up in arms about it. If you have a question, don't be afraid to ask. If you have any tips you want to give me, I'll take them. And so I don't get sued, I have no ownership over Young Justice or anything in this Fic besides Shield Enterprises and Sportsmasters protégé. Please enjoy.

The Team at the Bludhaven outpost was having an unusually relaxing day in the warehouse. Beast Boy was reading his comic books, L'agaan was off who knows where and Dick was scanning some evidence he had found in the Arctic. He had never _really_ given up on finding Wally. No one else believed that he was still alive, but they let him search anyways. Especially since this was the three year anniversary of his 'death'.

No one's Pov

"Nightwing." Batman's voice was really loud over the intercom. An almost deafened Nightwing turned down the volume on it and replied. "Bruce, I thought that you said I had the day off, you know, due to what day it is."

"I know." The gravelly voice replied. "And I'm sorry I had to call you, but you need to get back to the Bat cave NOW. It's an emergency."

"Wait, should I bring the Team?" Nightwing asked as he wondered what villain had decided to storm the cave this time. It seemed like no one ever got a break.

"That won't be necessary. It's just something we need to talk about."

"Alright I'll be there soon. Nightwing out." _I never get a day off. Not once, in my whole life of crime_ _fighting, have I ever had a day completely off of work. It's starting to get annoying._ "I never should have rejoined the Team." I muttered as I walked to the zeta tube. "Hey Gar, I'll be back later, okay? I have some stuff I have to do."

"Okay." Came the reply as Beast Boy lowered the comic and asked, "Is everything okay? I heard you ask Batman if you needed to bring us." Beast sounded worried. Ever since M'gaan had been hurt in the Jokers last 'prank', Beast Boy had been worried about anything concerning the Bat-clan.

"Yeah, everything's okay. Bats just wants to talk to me about something." Nightwing said as he walked into the zeta tube. _Recognized, Nightwing B-06. _The machine started to hum as the light from it engulfed him and took him away from Bludhaven.

No one's Pov

_Recognized, Nightwing B-06. _Nightwing stepped out of the zeta tube and into the dark lit main room of the bat-cave. "What is it now, Bruce?" He asked as he walked up to the table where the rest of the Bat clan was already sitting. He nodded at Damian, the latest robin. Red Robin sat on Batman's right while Batgirl sat on his left. Even Alfred was there, standing behind Batman's chair. '_Whatever it is must be pretty serious if everybody is here.' _Nightwing thought.

"Sit down Dick." Batman replied. Nightwing complied with the order and sat across from the Dark Knight. Bruce looked older than he did three years ago. A LOT older. He still had a good build and could still whip the Joker in any physical or mind game he came up with, but he was getting old. Too old for this kind of life anyways. "You all are probably wondering why I called you to this meeting." Batman spoke as if he was giving orders to the whole Justice League. "And I am sad to say that the news isn't good." Bruce paused and took in a breath. '_Why doesn't he just spit it out already? He never takes this long to tell us stuff._ Nightwing mused.

"What is it Father?" Damian inquired.

"We're no longer the owners of Wayne Enterprises. All the stocks were bought up yesterday. We now own only ten percent of our own company." Everybody stared at Bruce and let the words sink in. '_Wayne Enterprises is now owned by someone else? What about funding for Batman? For the League?' _Nightwing was shocked.

"What about Queen? Was he bought out too?" Damian asked. '_Good kid. Thinking about how the League will stay afloat without the financial backing of a multi-billion dollar company.' _

"I'm afraid so. The League now has no influx of money." Batman looked like he might just kill whoever had bought out his company.

"Who bought out them out? And how?" Barbara asked. "I thought you kept a tight grip on all of your holdings."

"In answer to your first question, Shield Enterprises. It's a previously unknown multi-billion dollar company that started out as a weapons manufacturer specifically for the army. After they sold some advanced warheads that could be stored in one capsule and fire at different targets at the same time for the half the price that Luthor was offering, they proceeded to buy out the big guns in Metropolis. Lexcorp and Cadmus Labs are two that he was able to get, so I suppose this could go either way. The owner of Shield could use the projects there to try and destroy us, or he could destroy them. We have no idea what he plans to do with what he's acquired from us, but what I do know is that the flow of money for the Justice League has stopped. That's all the information I have right now, you all are dismissed. Nightwing, if you would stay for a bit." After the others had left, Nightwing stood up and walked to the batman. Bruce whipped around and looked directly at him and said, "The owner of Shield has called a meeting of the people who previously owned the businesses he bought. I would appreciate it if you would attend that meeting for me."

"Sure, I'll do it." Nightwing replied immediately. He didn't need to think about this, he already knew what Batman wanted him to do.

"Thanks Dick. I'm sorry this came up on the anniversary, but I had no say in the matter. You might want to get some rest. The meeting is at two p.m. in the Wayne Enterprises building in Gotham." Batman looked tired. "I think I'm going to go lie down, try and get some sleep before my patrol starts. Goodnight Dick."

"Goodnight Bruce." Nightwing called after him. Man, this day plummeted from mediocre too horrible in less than an hour. "I hate anniversaries." Dick growled

In a factory in Central City a lone figure cloaked in the dark watched as Batman told the rest of the family the news. "This is sad. I'm sorry Dick, but I have no choice. In order to be able to come back into the light, I have to destroy it."

"And that's what we're here for isn't it?" Asked a figure with a distorted voice coming from the shadows. The figure had a black bodysuit with a S right over his heart. A mask that was one half black and the other half orange with an eye slit. One of the most powerful mercenaries in the world was here in front of him, ready to do as the shadow asked.

"I hope you won't disappoint me, Slade. I don't like being disappointed. And you had better not turn out like your father. Deathstroke was too willing to kill. Kill any one, and I'll make your life miserable. And that means no one dies on your watch either." The figure moved from the shadows into the light. He had a full face mask with a skull with a red X on his forehead that extended across his right eye and an expensive looking suit on. "Where is your friend, the one that doesn't have a name yet? He had better show."

"Oh, I'm here all right." Another person emerged from the shadows and stood next Slade. He had on a hockey mask type of mask, and his suit was the spitting image of Sportsmasters. He even had blonde hair. "A word to the wise, never show yourself till you're sure that the other person has shown all his cards."

"Quite true." Smiled Red X." I must say, I'm impressed with your work Tyrant." Seeing the mercenaries confused eyes he chuckled and said," I came up with a name for you. You really should get a name."

Tyrants shoulders slumped." I couldn't come up with one that didn't sound cheesy or lame so I just had no name. Although Tyrant has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah," came the distorted voice of Slade." All you need to do is live up to it."

"I would actually prefer you _didn't _live up to it." Red X called their attention back to the topic at hand." Now what I need you to do is help me break the Light."

Well, I hope you enjoyed! What do you think? Please R&R.


	2. I Quit!

Hey guys, sorry about the wait for Young Mercenaries and thank you all that said you wanted to see more of this, but I'm shutting this one down. Sorry, but I just don't really feel like it's quite what I'm going to write. I'm going to come up with something new that's like this though, probably a series, called Arance. If you're interested, please PM me and I'll write it. Thank you all you interesting people! Adieu!


End file.
